The present invention generally relates to eye transport devices, and more particularly to a device used by an eye bank or medical institution for transporting an eye globe in a stable and controlled manner.
Recent advances in corneal transplant technology and other eye-related surgical techniques have created a demand for devices capable of storing and/or transporting donor eye tissues. These devices, which are primarily used by eye banks and hospitals, must be capable of retaining an entire donor eye globe firmly and securely in an aseptic storage chamber so that its delicate tissues are preserved.
Within the chamber, the donor eye globe must be prevented from excess movement in order to prevent the cornea and other tissues from experiencing mechanical abrasion. Likewise, the eye globe must be stored in a manner which prevents undue physical distortion caused by inadvertent rotation of the eye globe within the chamber.
In an attempt to accomplish these goals, a device has been made consisting of a one-piece metal structure having a flat disc-like bottom to which a handle member is attached. The flat bottom includes a circular opening sized to receive the optic nerve. The eye globe rests on the flat bottom with the optic nerve extending through the opening. However, this device is often difficult to use, and does not effectively maintain the eye globe in a fixed position during transport.
Thus, a need presently exists for an eye transport apparatus which efficiently maintains a donor eye globe in position during transport without causing tissue damage. The present invention satisfies this need, and represents an advance in the art of eye transport technology, as described in greater detail below.